If I Touch A Burning Candle
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: L was dead. An insane doctor, Mido, brought not only L back to life, but Matt and Mello as well. Everyone knows what happened to Light, but what happened to L?
1. Emmi

**It's my first go at this kind of fic, so may I please have some positive feedback? Or negative, just something that I can build my story structure on! Thanks!**

**I don't own **_**Death Note**_**.**

**When I received this transcript(the first of many), I was surprised to hear L and Emmi's voice. L's dead. Or so I thought, anyway. That aside, some of this information might scare you a lot. So, this is not a story you should read to small children. I'm sorry it's so short, but this is Emmi's part, which happens to be the beginning. I didn't want to confuse you, so I'm putting their POVs in alternating chapters.**

**-Matt.**

**Emmi's POV.**

Since L's insisting that I tell you what happened _after_ the Kira case, I'm going to tell you a story. I think that this is one story that absolutely must be heard.

It's easy to tell L and I apart from the rest of our family. Not that it matters, since they're all dead. But I'll give you a description, simply because you might need it. We both have black hair, bags under our eyes, and we share most of the same habits. Our mum and dad were completely different. They made us were shoes, sit normally, and yelled at us for talking with plain facts and percentages.

I was bored, and I was drowning said boredom in my over-sugared tea. That's how L and I spent our childhood, and most of our teenage years. Now that Ryuuzaki was dead, I really couldn't go outside. Hell, I even skipped out on the Japanese 'task force', or whatever they call it. That's how I learned L was dead. L used to call or text me at least once every day. But the day he died was completely different. I received an automated email from L's computer that read:

_L is dead, Emmi._

I decided I'd gotten enough crap from the Japanese 'task force'. I was seriously ticked off. But then I realized something. No one knew my real name except for , and he was my only family. So that's how I ended up in the middle of the Kira case, with the Japanese 'task force'. And there I was, trying to find my brother's killer. I mean, if they killed one of the world's greatest detectives, why wouldn't they kill me? Simple. I used L's name. Apparently, Kira thought that L was dead. And he was. _I mean, dead is dead, right?_

I could never have been more wrong.

Dead doesn't honestly mean stone-cold, dead-as-a-doornail, expired, terminated, lapsed, passed-their-expiration date dead. Some freakshow thought that he could bring L back. But the weirdest thing was yet to come. Five years after we caught Kira(who was actually killed by Ryuk, the shinigami that was supposed to be helping him), I received news from someone named Mido that L was back. I was given an address, and I rode my motorcycle to it. I saw L's body, and it was hooked up to a heart monitor, which beat unsteadily, and a lot of IVs.


	2. L

**Here's L's POV!**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Content not suitable for small children, and contains mild swearing. Also, there are comments inserted by L, and I thought that I should include them. They are encased in these: [ ]**

**-Matt.**

**L's POV.**

[Shut up, Emmi, you had your turn!] Erm, hullo, I am L. I'm apparently supposed to be telling you my story. [Which one, Emmi? I have a lot.] Okay, so I'm telling you about my revival from the dead. And I know that it's going to be annoying, but deal with the percentages. They're important. [Oh, yes they are. Shut up!]

During the time it took me to awaken, I decided I should try to figure out who Kira was.

_I..Was..dead? (_6% functional.)_ Now…I'm…not?_ (10% functional.) _Light…Yagami. (_15% functional.) _Is…Kira…_ (30% functional.)_ Light-kun.. (_40% functional.)_ No, just Light…_ (50% functional.) _He killed…_ (62% functional.) _All of those…people._ (80% functional.) _And me…_ (85% functional.) _Then, how am I alive?_ (99% functional.)

I opened my eyes. Emmi was standing there, crying. [Yes, you actually _cried_ when I was dead. How thoughtful.] I smiled softly. A doctor burst into the room. He checked the heart monitor, which was beeping sporadically, and then he leaned over my arms, pulling out some IVs. Emmi looked at me, obviously concealing laughter. [Not another word out of you, or I swear I'm keeping this microphone. There. That shut you up.] The doctor, Mido, explained that he wanted me to stay there for a few months. Before I knew it, I was having a full-blown argument with Mido.

"Well, fresh air will be better for me than the musky crap I'm breathing down here!"

"No! I absolutely forbid your leaving!"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"The last time I checked, I am a male! Nor am I your mother!"

"Well, you're fussing over me just like her! I'm a grown male, I can take care of myself!"

"L, calm the hell down." [Oh, you did NOT say heck! I'm not an idiot, Emmi. Now shut it.]

Emmi and I stormed out of that damn hospital thing. The first thing we did was get two plane tickets to LA, so we could visit Matt and Mello. Apparently, their bodies were also obtained by Mido and he worked his weird-ass science and brought them back to life. Don't ask me how, since Matt was shot fourteen times, and Mello was burned like crap. It'll always be a medical mystery. Once we got to LA, we found the Mafia HQ. Someone(I'm guessing they're from the Mafia) opened the door, and pointed a gun at Emmi. But, Emmi being Emmi, she kicked him where it hurt.


End file.
